


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Simon comes to visit Markus in his quiet space, and ends up getting something off his chest.





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

It was winter, the snow falling down and covering everything it touched in a layer of white.

The sky was dark and white stars were splattered across the black and blue canvas above where Markus sat.

It made Markus think of Carl. Think of his old life. How things used to be. A simpler time.

He looked around at the city below him from where he sat on the beam jutting from the open dilapidated building where he came to be alone.

It was quiet. Things were good. The androids were getting the rights they deserved. They'd won.

Though, something was still missing for Markus. He felt unfulfilled. He felt alone.

Standing up, he walked over to the piano against the wall and sat down on the bench. His fingers danced over the keys and a soft melody filled the air.

He'd almost gotten lost in memories when the gentle voice rang out.

"Markus?"

The leader of the deviants paused in his playing and turned at the sound of the voice.

Simon stood behind him, his hands behind his back, watching Markus curiously.

"Simon." Markus smiled softly and stood up, turning to the other.

"You don't have to stop. I enjoy listening to you play..."

Markus chuckled softly and touched the piano keys, starting up the music again for the other to enjoy, causing the blond android to smile.

"I always wanted to learn to play. There's so much I wish I could do." Simon spoke after a few moments of silence. "I really want to dance to music but I don't know how."

"You don't know how to dance?" Markus inquired curiously, his brow furrowing.

Simon shook his head. "I'm a household android. Dancing wasn't part of my programming."

"Well, it's not hard. Here, I'll teach you."

Markus hacked the piano to make it play on its own, watching the electronic screen hit the correct notes and make the air fill with music.

He turned to Simon and held out his hand, noting the blue blush under his cheeks.

"Relax." He smiled. "I won't bite. Unless you want me to."

The playful tease seemed to make the other blush even more, but, he stepped towards Markus and took his hand regardless.

Markus laced his fingers with Simon's and placed his arm around the others waist, pulling him closer.

"Just follow my lead." He smiled, and Simon nodded, wrapping his arm around Markus' neck.

The dance began a bit awkwardly at first, but Simon quickly picked up on the moves and their movements became more fluid and elegant.

They were silent for a while, just dancing to the gentle music of the piano, before Simon spoke.

"...Markus?"

"Yes, Simon?"

Markus' eyes were locked on the face of the other android, who was looking down at the ground between them sheepishly.

"I..."

"You...?"

Simon seemed to struggle with getting the words out.

Markus smiled softly and leaned his forehead against Simon's, closing his eyes while the other turned a deeper shade of blue.

"I'm... I'm in love with you..." Simon whispered softly, noticing how Markus' arm tightened around him.

"I know." The other smiled slightly.

"You do?"

"Yes. It makes me quite happy. Considering I'm in love with you as well."

Simon looked up at Markus, his face flushed despite the soft smile that danced across his lips.

With a flourish, Markus spun Simon in a twirl before pulling him back and dipping him down.

As the stars glittered above them, the two leaned together to share their first kiss, their love radiating through the night.

It was then that Markus realized what had been missing.

Simon.


End file.
